Blog użytkownika:Lisica01/Dzika Piękność
'' Witaj!'' '' ' Drogi użytkowniku!' 'Witam Cię serdecznie na jednym z moich blogów, w których występuje Polaris (Tak będzie ich kilka ;) )' Mam pisać dalej? Czy chcecie więcej takich blogów z mojej strony? Jeśli tak zagłosuj ;) Tak Oczywiście! Ty się jeszcze pytasz? Główne Informacje o Autorce 'Hej, jestem Lisica01, ale niektórzy mówią mi: Lisica, Liska lub Polarna. Czemu polarna? Ponieważ to ja wymyśliłam białą Nocną Furię, o imieniu Polaris. ;) i wiele innych albinosków. Jestem zwykłą 13-latką która ma zamiłowanie do wymyślania i pisania opowieści. Bardzo lubię smoki i wszystko co jest z nimi związane :) Oprócz smoków kocham wymyślać historie na ich temat. Jestem dosyć kulturalną osobą dla tego również staram się nie używać wulgarnych słów itp. Bardzo lubię rysować, ale wychodzi mi to dosyć kiepsko... ale za to mam wyobraźnię i nie raz wspaniałe pomysły ^^. Poza pisaniem opowiadań, przebywaniem na Wiki, strzelaniem z łuku i rysowaniem, często opuszczam że tak to ujmę "Moją jaskinię" i wyruszam na poszukiwanie przygody ;) O dziwo bardzo dobrze dogaduje się ze zwierzętami jaki i ludźmi. Moim marzeniem jest możliwość pracy w Dream Works lub napisanie własnej książki na temat Jak Wytresować Smoka ; / niestety wiem że to się nie spełni... Teraz pewnie większość z was zauważyła że na Jak Wytresować Smoka Wiki roi się od opowiadań na temat Jak Wytresować Smoka. Tak... to właśnie ja zapoczątkowałam tę modę.' Kontakt 'Jeśli chcecie wiedzieć więcej lub chcecie po prostu się ze mną skontaktować to wchodźcie na czat i piszcie ze mną lub zostawcie wiadomość na mojej tablicy. Z chęcią odpowiem na każde pytanie ^^. Możecie również pisać wiadomości na mój mail, założony specjalnie dla was :> oto on: ''lisica01@poczta.fm. Możecie na niego pisać wiadomości zawierające pytania, porady co do moich opowiadań, prośby itp. zapraszam. ^~^'' '''J''eżeli masz ochotę z kimś pogadać, komuś wszystko opowiedzieć, chcesz żeby ktoś cię wsparł/pocieszył. To właśnie ja jestem tą osobą ;) jeżeli będę miała czas to mogę cię wysłuchać i wesprzeć ^^ więc się nie krępuj'' Wstęp! Ta powieść jest oparta na trylogii "Jak Wytresować Smoka". Zawarta tu treść nie ma jakiegokolwiek wpływu na wydarzenia w filmie. Powieść ta jest powieścią fanowską zawiera również wymyślone postacie, niektóre fakty nie zgadzają się z treścią filmu. Akcja dzieje się przed "Jak wytresować Smoka" w czasie "Jak wytresować Smoka" i w czasie jak i również po "Jak wytresować smoka 2" niektóre wydarzenia trwają w czasie serialu "Jeźdźcy Smoków" i jego kontynuacjach. (Nie wiem czy to opowiadanie będę ciągnąć tak długo, ale jeżeli tak i będzie "Jak Wytresować Smoka 3" i wszystko w filmie się zmieni np. Szczerbatek będzie miał dziewczynę, to nie zamierzam zmieniać tu treści i fabuły) Podstawowe informacje: -Akcja dzieje się przed "Jak wytresować Smoka" w czasie "Jak wytresować Smoka" i w czasie jak i również po "Jak wytresować smoka 2" oraz w trakcie serialu "Jeźdźcy Smoków" i jego kontynuacjach. -W dalszej części opowiadania czyli W trakcie i po "Jak wytresować Smoka 2" oraz w kontynuacjach serialu "Jeźdźcy Smoków".- Stoick żyje, Valka znajduje się na Berk, wszystkie postacie typu Dagur tam występują. Albrecht i Stoick dalej są wrogami. -Myśli bohaterów są zapisywane w owy sposób: * Dowolny tekst * -Polaris jest albinoską Nocnej Furii tylko że z niebieskimy oczami. -Smoki normalnie rozmawiają ze sobą, lecz ludzie słyszątylko ryki itp. Bardzo przepraszam za wszelkie błędy ortograficzne oraz interpunkcyjne itp. Dzika Piękność #1 "Niezwykła smoczyca" (Dopisane i Poprawione) Pewnego jesiennego, słonecznego poranka na niewielkiej wyspie zamieszkiwanej przez smoki, w jaskini nad przepięknym jeziorem spała smoczyca, a obok niej leżało średniej wielkości czarne jajo w białe, ledwo widoczne plamy. Ten poranek wydawał się niczym różnic od pozostałych. Słońce świeciło, wiatr szumiał wśród drzew, wszystkie smoki jeszcze spały, wydawać by się mogło że nic szczególnego się dziś nie wydarzy, a jednak... Ciszę przerwał cichy trzask, smoczyca od razu się zerwała, po czym zaczęła rozglądać się po jaskini. Jednak nic nie dostrzegła, oprócz pękającego jaja. Smok zorientował się że to właśnie ono wydało owy dźwięk. Smoczyca z podekscytowaniem przyglądała się pękającej skorupce jajka, z którego na świat przyszła mała Nocna Furia, tak czyli ja. Według mojej matki byłam niezwykła... Miałam bowiem śnieżnobiałą skórę i piękne, duże, błękitne oczy, nie często można było coś takiego ujrzeć w końcu u smoków mojego gatunku charakterystycznym kolorem był czarny lub granatowy.. Moja matka była szczęśliwa i na powitanie radośnie warknęła: -Witaj na świecie Polaris... Tak oto otrzymałam swoje imię Polaris czyli Polarna. Chciałam powtórzyć gest matki lecz z mojego małego pyszczka zdołałam wydać tylko cichy pisk. Po kilku miesiącach byłam wystarczająco duża aby mogła opuścić jaskinię i zapoznać się z innymi młodymi smokami. Tego dnia byłam bardzo podekscytowana, w końcu pierwszy raz miałam opóścić jaskinię. Jednak najpierw musiał poczekać aż matak wróci z połowów. Czekałam i czekałam a czas jakby specialnie się dłużył. Nawet nie wiecie jak bardzo się ucieszyłam gdy do jaskini weszłam mama. Od razu do niej podbiegłam i zaczęłam skakać mówiąc: -Mamo! Mamo! Możemy już iść? -Heh widzę że nie możesz się doczekać, ale najpierw coś zjedz- Powiedziała to podsuwając w moją stronę rybę. -No dobrze...- powiedziałm to i zabrałam się do jedzenia. Szybko zjadłyśmy i wyruszyłyśmy do "Wodnych klifów". Po dotarciu na miejsce dostrzegłam miliony smoków, szczęśliwych, wolnych... Wszystkie możliwe gatunki zebrane w jednym miejscu, to było niesamowite. Nie minęła chwila, a do mnie i mojej mamy podbiegły dwie Nocne Furie, mniej więcej w moim wieku. -Cześć!- Warknęły razem. Nie wiedziałam co zrobić, w końcu to była dla mnie całkiem nowa sytuacja. -No śmiało przywitaj się.- Rzekła moja matka popychając mnie pyskiem w ich kierunku. -Eee... cześć- Powiedziałam niepewnie. -Jestem Szczerbatek a ten z szarymi oczami to Vejder- Powiedział jeden z młodych smoków. -Ja, ja jestem Polaris... -No więc Polaris może masz ochotę się z nami pobawić?-Spytał Vejder -Bardzo bym chciała, ale nie wiem czy mama mi pozwoli... -No nie wiem...-Powiedziała matka budując napięcie. -Proszę!- Powiedziałam wraz z nimi robiąc słodkie oczy, próbując ją jakoś przekonać. -No dobrze możesz iść... - Ale nie odchodź zbyt daleko!-Dodała krzycząc kiedy odchodziliśmy. -Dobrze mamo-Odpowiedziałam. Wraz z moimi nowymi przyjaciółmi po dosyć krótkiej wędrówce, dotarłam nad niewielki strumyk. -Spójrz Polris! Pokarze ci jak prawdziwy smok łapie ryby.- Powiedział pewny siebie Szczerbatek. Szczerbatek zaczął wpatrywać się w wodę, po chwili dostrzegł swoją ofiarę a był to dosyć spory łosoś. -Czekaj... czekaj... czekaj... Smok wybrał odpowiedni moment i zanurzył łeb w wodzie próbując złapać rybę. Niestety stracił równowagę i w padł do strumyka. -Ha ha ha!- Zaczęłam chichotać, wraz ze stojącym obok Vejderem. -A niech to już prawie ją miałem...-Powiedział to wychodząc ze strumyka, jednocześnie otrzepując się z wody. -Nie no Szczerbek ty to masz talent do łowienia ryb- Powiedział ze śmiechem Vejder. -Taa... a może porobimy coś innego? -Co na przy...-Nie dokończyłam, bo moje słowa zagłuszył głośny ryk. -Co co to było?- Spytał przerażony Szczerbatek, wpatrując się w las na przeciwko nas -To nie możliwe... mama!- Krzyknęłam biegnąc w kierunku Wodnych Klifów. -Zaczekaj!- Krzyczały biegnące za mną smoki. Młode Nocne Furie nie są tak szybkie i zwinne jak dorosłe osobniki, ale byłam tak zdeterminowana że już po chwili dotarłam na miejsce. Moim oczom ukazało się coś strasznego... Wszystkie krzaki i drzewa dookoła płonęły a pomiędzy nimi walczyły smoki z czymś czego nigdy dotąd nie widziałam. Te dziwne stworzenie chodziło tylko na dwóch tylnich łapach, a w przednich coś trzymało, nie miało kolców ani skrzydeł, nie miało nawet ogonów, nie ziało również ogniem. To coś nie wyglądało zbyt groźnie, ale to co trzymało w przednich kończynach wręcz przeciwnie! Po chwili dołączył do mnie Vejder ze Szczerbatkiem. -Co tutaj się dzieje?!- Krzyknął Vejder Zaczeliśmy się rozglądać. Nie minął moment a zza krzaków wyskoczyła moja matka , walcząca z tą dziwną istotą. -Mamo!- Krzyknęłam. -Polaris! Ty żyjesz! -Krzyknęła uradowana biegnąc w moim kierunku. Niestety nie zdołała do mnie dobiec, bo jedna z tych dziwnych istot rzuciła na nią sieć, przygniatając ją przy tym do ziemi. -Mamusiu!- Warknęłam Podbiegłam do swojej matki. -Polaris uciekaj...- Wymamrotała tracąc przytomność. -Mamo? Mamo! obudź się!- Krzyknęłam ze łzami w oczach. Zaczęła trącać ją łebkiem, ale to nic nie dawało. Po chwili dołączył do mnie Szczerbatek a zaraz po nim Vejder. Ja nie zwracając na nich uwagi, dalej próbowałam obudzić matkę. -Polaris jepiej już cho...- Nie dkonczył Vejder. -A mam was!- Krzyknęła ta okropna bestia chwytając mnie i moich przyjaciół za ogony. Nie wiem co potem z nami zrobił bo straciłam przytomność... Dzika Piękność #2 "Bransoleta?" (Dopisane i Poprawione) Nie wiem jak długo byłam nieprzytomna, ale wiem że tyle czasu wystarczyło żeby te istoty nas gdzieś przeniosły. Obudziłam się w klatce! Byłam przerażona, nie wiedziałam co robić, więc zwinęłam się w kłębek i zaczęłam płakać. Po chwili z rozpaczy wyrwał mnie głos mojej mamy, która znajdowała się w sąsiedniej klatce. -Kochanie nie martw się wszystko będzie dobrze... -Mamo! Nic ci nie jest? Co to za miejsce? Co to za istoty? Co my tu robimy? -Tylko spokojnie...- Powiedziała to podchodząc do krat. -Pora ci wszystko wyjaśnić... -No więc, jesteśmy na tak zwanej przez smoki, Wyspie Zguby... -Co?! -Spokojnie wszystko ci wyjaśnię. -Te istoty to wikingowie inaczej zwani ludzie... -No dobrze, ale czego od nas chcą? -No bo widzisz oni łapią smoki, zabijają je i wykorzystują ich skóry jako ubrania, ozdoby, trofea i tym podobne rzeczy, trenują również na nich tak zwane sztuki walki... Tak właśnie zginął twój ojciec... Gdy nas zaatakowali, kiedy nas bronił, kiedy byłaś jeszcze w jajku.- Dodała to a po jej policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy... -O nie, nie to niemożliwe...- Również zaczęłam płakać. Po chwili jeden z tak zwanych "wikingów" podszedł do mojej klatki i zaczął mi się uważnie przyglądać. Po czym zaczął do mnie mówić: -No, no kogo my tu mamy mała, niezwykła Nocna Furia, nigdy nie widziałem białej Nocnej Furii, za twoją skórę wódz zapłaci najwięcej-Dodał ze złowieszczym uśmiechem. Wtedy moja matka rzuciła się w stronę krat warcząc na niego. On aż odskoczył. -Ej no spokojnie, tobą możemy zająć się wcześniej, nie ma problemu. A po chwili pojawił się kolejny człowiek i powiedział do niego: -Mam rozkazy od wodza. -Jakie? -Powiedział żebyśmy oznaczyli wszystkie smoki które mają przeżyć. Żeby potem składały jaja i tak dalej. -A mówiłeś mu o tej małej? -Tak, kazał ją zostawić przy życiu, jak dorośnie i złoży jaja to może trafi się jeszcze jakaś mała biała Furia. *Ja? Żyć do końca swoich dni w klatce?! '''Wolę zginąć! zapomnij... ''* -Rozumiem... a wiesz ile konkretnie mamy zachować przy życiu smoków i smoczyc? -Tak około po sześć samców i samic z każdego gatunku. Wtedy ten drugi człowiek odszedł. -No mała masz szczęście- Powiedział to wyjmując mnie z klatki i zakładając mi coś złotego na łapę. Oczywiście ze mną nie ma tak łatwo i zaczęłam się wiercić, nic mi to nie dało więc, zrobiłam pożytek z moich zębów, przynajmniej to zadziałało, ale pomimo mojego trudu założył mi to na łapę i wsadził mnie z powrotem do klatki. Niezbyt przyjemnie było mi to nosić więc zaczęłam to gryźć. Nawet nie wiecie jak bym chciała się tego pozbyć! -Haha nic ci to nie da, te bransolety wykonane są z wytrzymałego metalu, który wraz z twoim wiekiem będzie się rozciągać. -Więc nigdy się ich nie pozbędziesz. '' ''*Założymy się?'* Dzika Piękność #3 "Wodospad...?!" (Dopisane i Poprawione) Powiedział to i odszedł, po czym podchodził do innych klatek zakładając reszcie smoków bransolety. Niestety moja mama ich nie otrzymała, wiedziałam co to oznacza... Nie mogłam już nic zrobić więc podeszłam do krat przyciskając do nich pyszczek i zaczęłam płakać. Moja matka próbowała mnie pocieszyć delikatnie liżąc moją głowę przez kraty. -Mamo? co teraz będzie?-wyłkałam cicho -Nie wiem kochanie naprawdę nie wiem... Byłam bardzo zmęczona więc szybciutko zasnęłam. Szybko jednak wstałam bo obudził mnie hałas, kiedy się obudziłam wszystko wokół mnie płonęło. -Ekekehh mamo?-Wypowiedziałam z trudem, ponieważ dym dostawał się do moich płuc i miałam problem z oddychaniem -Tu jesteś!-Usłyszałam po chwili To była moja matka chwyciła mnie za kark i wyniosła z klatki. Domyśliłam co się stało, inne smoki wraz z moją matką próbowały się wydostać i to się im udało. Wraz z mamą zmierzałyśmy w stronę najbliższego lasu, z łatwością moja mama mogła by tam polecieć niestety była dosyć poważnie zraniona. Po chwili zza krzaków wyskoczyli ludzie, moja matka przyśpieszyła aż dobiegła nad wodospad. Byłyśmy w pułapce, odcięli nam wszystkie drogi ucieczki. Po chwili jeden z nich strzelił z tak zwanego łuku strzałą prosto w pysk mojej matki. Na szczęście strzała nie trafiła, ale chybiła o włos. Moja matka odruchowo otworzyła pysk a ja z niego wypadłam, nie było już dla mnie nadziei. Leciałam w dół wodospadu. Ostatnie co widziałam to to że moja matka zaczęła walczyć z tymi ludźmi a oni zaczęli w nią strzelać strzałami. Nie minęła sekunda a ja uderzyłam o dno, o dziwo omijając wszystkie skały które znajdowały się na dnie. Po tym wydarzeniu zaczęło mi się kręcić w głowie, ale wiedziałam że jeżeli nie wypłynę na powierzchnie to umrę. Dlatego też ostatkiem sił wypłynęłam na powierzchnię lecz prąd był zbyt silny i nie dałam rady z nim walczyć więc dałam się mu ponieść. Dzika Piękność #4 ,,Złote oczy..." Dając się ponieść zdecydowanie przesadziłam, bo nim się ujrzałam uderzyłam głową o skałę wystającą z wody i niestety znów straciłam przytomność. Obudziłam się następnego ranka, okazało się że woda wyrzuciła mnie na brzeg. Nawet nie wyobrażacie sobie jak było mi zimno. Rzecz jasna postanowiłam poszukać schronienia, żeby się ogrzać a na dodatek zapowiadało się na burzę. W poszukiwaniu schronienia zapuściłam się w głąb lasu z nadzieją że tam je znajdę. I się nie myliłam, znalazłam bowiem jamę wykopaną w ziemi. Byłam tak wyczerpana że nawet nie zajrzałam do środka, tylko od razu tam weszłam. Nie było tam tak jak w jaskini, ale to też coś, przynajmniej znalazłam legowisko z trawy sierści i piór. -Uff... jak miło-Powiedziałam zwijając się w kłębek, po czym zasnęłam Dopiero później obudziły mnie kroki. Usłyszałam że ktoś wchodzi do jamy, dlatego też dosłownie zakopałam się w legowisku. -Ktoś tu jest?-Spytał ktoś kto wszedł do jamy Siedziałam tak cicho jak mysz pod miotłą żeby to zwierzę mnie nie zobaczyło i na pewno by mnie nie znalazło gdyby nie to że byłam bardzo głodna, no bo w końcu od czasu kiedy ci wikingowie nas porwali nic nie jadłam. No i moje burczenie w brzuchu mnie zdradziło. -Wiem że tam jesteś wyłaź!-Zawarczało Byłam przerażona, ale co mogłam zrobić? Czekać aż samo przyjdzie i bez wahania mnie pożre w całości. Nie chętnie opuściłam swoją kryjówkę po czym to zwierzę zaczęło się do mnie zbliżać. Po chwili na zewnątrz zagrzmiało i zaczęło się błyskać. Bardzo się wystraszyłam więc pognałam przed siebie na oślep lecz nie pobiegłam zbyt daleko ponieważ w coś uderzyłam. Nie wiedziałam co to więc podniosłam głowę w górę. Niestety w jamie jak to pod ziemią było ciemno i jedyne co widziałam to wielkie żółte a raczej złote oczy. -Smok! Źrenice tego zwierzęcia się zmniejszyły, po czym z jego ust usłyszałam nie wyraźne słowa: -Nocna Furia? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania